


All of You

by De_Mimsy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And I'm not sorry, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov's Wedding, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, excessive amounts of fluff and sappiness, this is absolutely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Mimsy/pseuds/De_Mimsy
Summary: Shortly after the World Championships 2019 in Japan, Yuuri and Victor get legally married under the cherry blossoms of Mifuneyama Rakuen, a park close to Hasetsu. They took their time to ensure the wedding would be exactly how they wanted it: intimate, beautiful, and surrounded by their closest friends and family.Chapter 1 was written for the Okaeri charity zine, and appeared in the Uchi edition.





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> I was blessed to work with my dear friend and absolute darling [Ely](https://ladynikiforova.com/) for this fic, and [**she did the most beautiful art for it**](https://ladynikiforova.com/post/184766752154/all-of-you-please-enjoy-my-full-piece).  
> We really went for it when we worked on the collab, and basically planned the whole fictional wedding :'D The venue we chose is a real, absolutely magical place that I'll link in the notes at the end. I really wanted to take all of you readers there, and make it as close and real as possible. Honestly I'm just a hopeless romantic who _loves_ weddings :')  
> That being said, I ran into a little problem while writing the fic: I hadn't even written half of what I had planned and already broke the allowed word limit. Therefore I'll post the wedding in two chapters. Chapter 1 is what was in the zine, chapter 2 is the rest I couldn't submit.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it at least half as much as I enjoyed working on it ♥♥♥

 

Standing by the window, looking out over the beautiful scenery of the park with its hundreds of sakura trees in full bloom, Yuuri felt his heart race. His hands were all clammy and he was feeling slightly nauseous. There were only three hours left until the ceremony would begin—only two until he’d meet Victor—and he still had to get ready.

“Yuuri?” Phichit called from their en suite bathroom.

“Yes?”

“I’ll be with you in a few. Can you check if the big hair clips are on the table or in my bag? I can’t find them in here...”

“Sure,” he called back, happy that he had something to do while he waited for his friend.

One glance at the table was enough to determine that the clips weren’t there, so he went for Phichit’s luggage. There he found them in one of his friend’s styling bags.

“I got them,” he called in Phichit’s direction, just as the bathroom door swung open.

Revealed was Phichit in his bathrobe, towel slung around his head. He was armed with hair products, two brushes and a hair dryer, and grinned broadly at Yuuri.

“Ready to tame that stubborn hair of yours!”

“It’s not like yours is much more obedient, you know?” Yuuri replied with a slight smile.

“I know, but I learned to tame it, which is why I’m perfect for this job,” Phichit reminded him with a wink.

“Now sit down so I can start with my masterpiece,” he ordered in a playful tone.

As he sat in his chair and gave himself into Phichit’s care, Phichit playing the character of a top stylist, he felt his tense shoulders relax and even his nausea ceased with time.

  


Fifteen minutes later a very pleased sounding Phichit declared his work done, and sent Yuuri to the mirror by the door to admire the finished hairstyle, while he was clearing the table for the makeup.

“Wow, Phi! It looks even better than all the previous times you’ve tried it,” Yuuri said, his eyes wide as he looked at his reflection.

“Right?!”

His hair was pushed back similar to the way he styled it for competitions, but Phichit had carefully blow dried it, and applied several products to make his hair look soft and as natural falling as possible.

“Thank you so much, it really does look good,” he said again with a smile.

“Anytime I can,” Phichit grinned, before he ordered him back to start with the makeup.

They had agreed on a simple and natural looking makeup. At first Yuuri didn’t want to wear it. It was something he associated with competitions, especially combined with the hairstyle, but Phichit convinced him. “Just to emphasise your eyes a bit and to avoid an oily sheen on pictures,” he’d said.

 

“Okay, I’m done with the makeup. You only have to get into your suit now, right? So I can get myself ready now.”

“Yeah I do, and thank you Phi,” he said as he got up to walk over to his suit.

“How much time do we have left until you meet up with Victor?” Phichit asked while he went back to the bathroom to make his hair.

“A bit more than an hour from now,” Yuuri answered, checking the time.

“Whoops, I can’t take too long then if I also still want to take some selfies with you!”

  


When he unzipped his suit bag he felt how his nerves were building up again. Right now he’d like nothing more than to snuggle up to Victor, to feel Victor’s arms around him, and his smile against his skin.

“This is stupid. Why am I so nervous? I’m marrying Victor, I love him more than anything, _I want to marry him._ I’ve been looking forward to today, there’s no reason for me to get so nervous,” he muttered, just barely keeping himself from raking his hands through his hair.

Sighing, he gave up and started one of his calming breathing exercises, before he got into it too deep. That and thinking of their shared, every-day life helped.

Once again he turned to his suit; this time he took it out of its bag and laid it out on the bed. The dark blue of his three-piece suit was gorgeous. While the fabric of the trousers and the jacket was plain, the vest had a subtle ornamented pattern, which reminded him of his free skate costume he’d worn in his first year with Victor as his coach. His tie and pocket square matched the soft pink cherry blossoms of his boutonnière, and he had decided to forego his glasses in favour of contact lenses. He really hoped that he wouldn’t regret that decision.

After getting dressed, which involved three attempts at retying his tie until it looked decent, he sat down to reread his letter and his vow to Victor again. Just to make sure that they were good enough.

The clicking of a camera shutter startled him. Looking up, he saw Phichit in his suit pants and dress shirt grinning behind his lens, and snapping one picture after the other.

“What are you doing,” he sputtered.

“Documenting of course! Your expression reading the letter was just too adorable,” Phichit laughed and lowered the camera. “Don’t worry, I’m done with taking photos for now, and I’m nearly ready to go.”

“Okay good, then I’ll go through my things again,” Yuuri said, carefully folding the letter and together with the card he put it into the inner-pocket of his suit jacket.

Phichit was fully dressed now and just started packing his bag with the his camera equipment, the small boxes that contained their boutonnières, paperwork and the makeup emergency kit. Having nothing better to do, Yuuri went to check his appearance in the mirror again.

“You look beautiful, Yuuri,” Phichit said, having appeared behind him. Shaking his head he continued, “I can’t believe my past jokes of Victor being your future husband turned out to become true. I know I said that several times by now, but still!”

“It is pretty funny,” Yuuri said with a grin, before he turned around to give Phichit an appreciative once-over.

“That light blue sure looks good on you,” he said.

“Thank you! And I really like that I managed to match my pocket square and tie to your suit,” Phichit pointed out, sounding very proud of himself.

“It is a very nice detail,” Yuuri smiled, before he went silent and checked the time again.

Looking back at Phichit he took a deep breath and said, “Okay, I’m ready to go and meet Victor now. Can you… can you message Chris and ask if they are on time?”

“Sure,” Phichit answered, already reaching for his phone.

Chris’ reply arrived instantly.

“Okay so they are on their way there. We will follow when they have arrived, so you two won’t actually see each other until you’ll walk down the aisles.”

When they finally left their room in the ryokan his heart was pounding madly. But now it was mainly because he knew he’d be able to hold Victor’s hand in just a few moments.

The path through the park was winding under the soft pink blossoms of the sakura trees. Young and light green foliage of other trees was breaking through the hues of pink every so often, and more fresh greens were beginning to sprout from some of the still bare trees. Warm sunlight glittered on the surface of the small lake next to them; the gentle and fresh character of spring filled the air, smelling like new beginnings and levity.

“We’re nearly there. Can I just snap a quick selfie of us, please?” Phichit said, already positioning his phone and slinging his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder.

A few practised clicks and poses later he was satisfied and said, “It’s just around the corner now, so I need you to turn around and take the last few steps backwards.”

Yuuri closed his eyes. Breathing in and slowly letting out the air, he followed Phichit’s order, and continued his steps a bit slower than before.  _ Just a few seconds now. _

“Careful, you’re steering towards a tree,” Phichit chuckled, and gently pulled him into the right direction. He kept holding onto Yuuri’s arm after that.

“Here we are!”

And sure enough, with his next slow step backwards he could feel Victor’s left leg. A shiver ran down his spine. Carefully, he lined his back up against Victor’s, trying to have as much body contact to him as possible.

“Alright you two lovebirds,” he heard Chris’ cheerful voice, “we will leave you alone now, but remember: no peeking!”

“Hi,” Victor breathed as soon as Chris and Phichit were gone.

“Hi,” Yuuri answered, and after a short moment of silence he added, “I really want to hold your hand.”

He had barely said those words when Victor already slid his right hand along Yuuri’s left arm, and his fingers closed around Yuuri’s, giving his hand a light squeeze.

“Better?”

“Yes, and for you?” Yuuri asked.

“Absolutely. How are you feeling?”

“I’m nervous and can’t believe we’re getting married in less than an hour...”

Victor chuckled and said: “I feel the same, but I also feel like I’m about to burst.”

“That fits too...”

They fell silent again, savouring the moment. Yuuri closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. While doing so he felt calmness settle over him, even more so when Victor’s back relaxed against his. This moment was just for them, it was theirs and theirs alone. All his previous nervousness seemed silly now. Everything would be alright—more than alright: it would be wonderful and unforgettable, one of the most beautiful days of his life.

“Are you ready for me to read my letter to you?” Victor asked, his tone almost shy.

“Yes, I’d love that,” Yuuri smiled.

“Okay,” he said, and cleared his throat before he began to read:

“My dearest Yuuri,

you probably know most of the things that I’m going to say in this letter, and I know I can’t surprise you with them, after all they are about our past, about things that let us to this day. I told you that I admired your skating and was curious about you, that I wanted to get to know you. But for some reason I always kept being at the wrong places at all times.

“Then came Sochi 2015 and the banquet. You were drunk and trying to forget your sadness and loss, and I was sober and lost. But while we danced I felt happier and more alive than I ever did. I felt so impossibly close and yet far from you at the same time, and ever since that night you’ve never left my thoughts, not even for one day. I knew I had to find a way for us to at least be friends. I wanted to get to know you, and I was close to reaching out to you several times. I know you know this, I told you, and I’m rambling here but please bear with me because this is the umpteenth time I’m trying to write this.

“What I wanted to say is that you gave me hope in those few hours. Hope that I could find something, and maybe even someone outside of skating, that it would be possible even for me, and often I hoped you would be the one. I felt ridiculous wishing for that because we barely knew each other, but at the same time you were the reason I felt like this in the first place.

“You did a lot for me Yuuri, without even knowing it. What started as a break from my usual life turned into a still ongoing adventure. I was challenged to do things I never even thought about doing before, and at the same time I was always safe. I could truly be myself and learn to open up. Through you I learned to trust and be vulnerable, to be and live as myself—without hiding from myself and the world. I was allowed to have faults, to be human, and still you would smile at me. You even fell in love with me! And I felt alive again, and so full of love for you.”

At this Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand; his eyes were burning for a while now, and the first tears threatened to fall. Victor swallowed and continued to read with a wavering voice.

“We grew through so many challenges, and I hope we’ll continue to grow through them. During all this time you became my best friend, my partner and my family, and I want nothing more than to be the same to you. I talked about what you did for me, but today is about the commitment and promises we want to make for the rest of our lives. And I want to promise you the world. I want to give you all the love and care that you give me too.

“You are the most beautiful person I know Yuuri, and what I mean with that is: your outer beauty matches your inner one. You are loving, sensitive and strong, intelligent and passionate, loyal, ambitious and hardworking… I could go on and on to list each and every one of your character traits, but what really matters is that I love all of them—yes, “even” the flaws. I love all of you unconditionally, and I feel like this love only grows with each day. I want nothing more than to stay with you for the rest of our lives, and to be to you what you are to me.“

For the rest of the letter he kept squeezing Victor’s hand again and again, receiving an answering squeeze right back. Some of his tears were falling during the last part, and he desperately tried to stifle his sobs now. Victor’s voice had sounded so raw whilst he was reading the letter. Sometimes he’d had to take breaks to take a breath, his voice nearly breaking. Every time that had happened, Yuuri had caressed Victor’s hand with his thumb, and waited silently for Victor to continue as soon as he was ready.

“Thank you, I’m… I don’t know how to express what I’m feeling right now. Just saying thank you isn’t enough. But _I am_ so thankful for you, your love and of course this letter,” he made a small frustrated sound in the back of his throat and went on, “this is so difficult. I really want to look at you right now, to take you into my arms and kiss you.”

“I’m really struggling with keeping my back to you too,” Victor admitted, “and I’m so relieved you liked the letter. I was so insecure about it.”

“It was beautiful!” Yuuri answered, “and if you’re ready I’d read my letter to you now.”

“I would love to,” he could hear the excitement seeping through Victor’s voice and could imagine his expression all too well: A light blush on his cheeks, and his lips about to form a full heart-shaped smile.

Yuuri let go of Victor’s hand to take his own letter out, and almost instantly reached back for Victor’s hand again. Preparing himself, he looked at the first few words, and started to read.

“Dear Victor,

I never thought I could feel as close to someone as I feel to you, that I could trust someone as deeply as I trust you. And my trust in you is rewarded every day. You are there for me, waiting for me to let you in on my thoughts and struggles, and reaching out when it’s needed. You helped me become more confident and helped me discover parts of myself that I didn’t know existed. You keep on inspiring and challenging me, and it makes me feel confident. It shows me how much you believe in me.

“We experienced a lot together, and I have more beautiful memories of us than I can count. I love looking back at them, but at the same time I can’t wait for our future together, because I’m sure it will be fulfilling and wonderful. I’m not expecting that everything will always be beautiful and easy, but I believe in you, in me and most importantly in us. Our life in Saint Petersburg brought us even closer together. We’re so well attuned to one another, like a team, or longtime best friends, and with today we’ll officially be a family.

“When I look at you I can’t believe my luck to have found you, and to be in love with you. That you do love me too. Often that feels like a dream, too good to be true. But then I wake up and the first thing I feel are your arms around me, and the first thing I see are your crystal blue eyes and beautiful smile. Every morning I’m reminded that all of this is real. I could be anywhere in the world—as long as you are next to me, and we're holding each other, I feel so warm, safe and loved, so calm. I can't imagine any other place I'd rather call home than the one in your arms.”

His voice wavered and broke reading that part, and he clutched Victor’s hand. A few of his tears were falling again—and he could hear Victor quietly snivelling too. After taking a few slow breaths he forced himself to continue.

“I really hope I can always make you feel that way too. Especially since I got to know the real you—all of you: the excitable, kind, patient, devoted, sensitive, romantic and vulnerable parts that you hide so well, I treasure them all. I want to protect them and make you feel safe to express them. I love all of you with all my heart, Vitya.

“I know I said that I can’t wait for our future that begins today, and while that is true there’s one thing I want more than that: to cherish the time we’re spending together in the present. To live each day with you knowing that our decisions of today will determine our tomorrow. I want to keep cherishing all the small moments in our lives and love you more with every day.”

“Yuuri!” Victor choked and pressed harder against him. “That was so beautifully written, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m relieved that you like it—“

“Like it?! I _love_ it, Yuuri! I… I don’t know if I can survive _not_ kissing you right here and now!” Victor said.

Yuuri thought about it. If they’d both manage to keep their eyes closed, if they only kissed, then they’d still keep their first look for the aisle—just like Victor had asked for when they had discussed it. But who was he trying to fool, he wanted that kiss just as badly.

“I think it’s okay to kiss as long as we keep our eyes closed and aren’t peeking,” he finally said.

“Really? Do you mean it? You would be okay with that?” Victor asked, sounding eager.

“I’m very okay with that,” he grinned.

“Okay,” Victor breathed. “So… we keep holding hands on one side and slowly turn around towards each other, eyes closed of course?”

“Yes, but give me just a moment,” Yuuri said.

He let go of Victor’s hand, hastily folded the letter and put it away. Grabbing Victor’s right hand again he started to turn around, Victor following suit. 

In a frenzy, their hands were searching and taking hold of each other, travelling up and down over the other’s body, until Yuuri felt Victor’s right hand come up to cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch and tilted his head back. Victor’s hot breath ghosted over his face and a second later their lips met. Sliding his lips over Victor’s he opened them, and when he caught Victor’s lower lip in his own he started sucking on it. Victor panted against his lips, answering the kiss in kind.

He slid his arms around Victor, pulling him flush. Opening his lips again, he began to slowly trace Victor’s lower lip with his tongue, getting a quiet moan as reward. Victor’s tongue joined his, and their kiss became sensual and slow. Every drag of their lips was drawn out. Alternating between sucking hard on the other’s lips and faint caresses, they lost themselves in their kiss.

Breathing harshly, they finally broke apart. And with their foreheads touching they tried to hold onto the moment.

“I love you,” Victor breathed.

“I love you too,” he whispered back.

“I’m afraid we have to go back...” Victor said with a sigh.

“Yes we should… I can’t wait to see you in a bit,” Yuuri answered, smiling at the end.

Victor laughed lightly and pulled him close once more.

Whispering in his ear he said: “I can’t wait too. When I let you go now, turn around and walk away. No peeking! I will give you enough time to go back until I follow.”

Yuuri squeezed him and nodded. When they let go of each other he stepped back, turned and quickly went back. His heart was close to bursting, his blood rushing through his ears, and he felt like he was walking on air.

  


Back at the ryokan Phichit fixed his makeup and pinned the boutonnière on his lapel.

“There’s one thing left,” he said, his gaze heavy on Yuuri’s ring.

“I don’t like this...”

“You’ll have it back on your finger in an hour,” Phichit said, “and I will keep it safe. Makka will be on a leash the entire time too.”

“You’re right,” he sighed and took off the ring Victor had slid on his finger back then in Barcelona.

Aside from the engraved half of a snowflake a new inscription adorned the inside of his ring:  _ to my soulmate Victor _ .

There were only twenty minutes left until the beginning of the ceremony, and outside of their room he could hear the chatter and steps of their guests as they walked through the hallway and down to the park where they’d hold the ceremony. The strange and contradicting sensation of time simultaneously flying by and seemingly having stopped overcame him. His nerves were tingling and he felt lightheaded.

  


Before he realised it, it was time and he was standing outside the venue. Their guests, except for those taking part in the procession, were already seated under the climbing trellis which supported the wisteria tree growing in its middle. They’ve kept the number of their guests small: only their closest family and friends, as well as rink mates, coaches and some of their fellow skaters were attending. All in all there were less than thirty guests and Yuuri was thankful for that.

His mother gave him a warm smile, took his hands in hers and squeezed them. Trying to keep him grounded, she kept holding his hands until she had to take her place in the procession together with his father. Asano-san, who was their wedding officiant, appeared next to them to greet him and his parents, and upon entering the wedding venue she took her place at the wedding arch.

As the solemn and peaceful melody of Johann Sebastian Bach’s “Air on G string” began to play, their guests rose from their seats. Victor’s parents, Yelena and Mikhail, had their arms linked when they entered the venue from the opposite aisle to Yuuri’s. Together they looked regal. When they were halfway down the aisle, his own parents started walking towards Victor’s in the same slow ceremonial pace. He could see how his mother kept pulling ever so slightly on his father’s arm, so that he wouldn’t walk too fast for the music, and he had to bite his lips to keep his grin under control.

Next entered Chris, Phichit following from Yuuri’s side. Coming in after them were Loop and Makka, who walked on a leash, bearing the rings in a small box secured to her chain collar. The same flowers and greens that they had chosen for their wedding decoration were braided through it.

Yuuri could feel his heart in his throat, and his mouth run dry. The warm and rich sound of the violin was gradually gaining volume—any moment now he’d see Victor for the first time. Smiling up at him, Lutz waved her flower basket in the direction of the aisle, and whispered, “We’re next, Yuuri!”

He nodded and looked up. There. Yuuri’s breath was knocked out from him, and he couldn’t move. The world around them vanished and all Yuuri could see was Victor. Victor, who looked so beautiful. His smile was full of happiness, and his eyes were glowing as they met Yuuri’s. He looked unbelievably handsome in his elegant dark grey suit and soft pink vest that matched Yuuri’s tie. Then Yuuri noticed how Victor was frozen to the spot too, how he was looking at Yuuri with wonder in his eyes, all while clutching his bouquet of roses in soft shades of pink, white and champagne to his chest.

With the music swelling further he forced his body to move, and to take his first step towards Victor. Never did Victor’s eyes leave Yuuri as he walked down the aisle too. Yuuri’s cheeks started heating up under Victor’s gaze—a gaze so full of love that Yuuri wanted to keep it all to himself, and never let anyone else see.

Walking to the music proved to be difficult, and Yuuri had the hardest time trying it. If it wasn’t for Lutz dutifully throwing petals in front of him, he’d probably run towards Victor now. When they reached the middle, Axel and Lutz joined their sister Loop between their parent’s and Yuuri’s father, all of them standing in front of their seats.

At last, they met in front of the wedding arch. Yuuri reached his hand out to Victor, who took it and pulled him closer. For a brief moment they came together and let their foreheads touch, looking deep into the other’s eyes, smiling. As the music faded, Victor lifted his head and gave him a kiss to his forehead, prompting the shutter of their hired wedding photographer to go off.

Nodding towards the arch he tucked on Victor’s hand, and together they took their places between Phichit and Chris.

“Welcome dear friends and family. Please be seated,” Asano-san said in nearly perfect English, before she went on.

“We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov. With today begins the next chapter in their shared lives. Since they got together, they faced various life changes, but with all the tests they went through, their commitment and love for each other continued to grow. Their path brought them here, where they are ready to take their vows.

“ You all have been invited not just as guests to a wedding, but as close and important witnesses of the love that Yuuri and Victor share. Through attending the ceremony and sharing this important moment of their lives with them, you show your love and support for the grooms and make it possible for them to start their married life together surrounded by the people they love and cherish. Therefore I’d like to thank you in the names of Yuuri and Victor for being here today.”

Yuuri had difficulties to concentrate on what Asano-san was saying, and kept looking over to Victor, who didn’t seem to do much better. Nearly every time Yuuri looked over, Victor’s gaze was already on him. Sharing a smile, they trained their eyes on their officiant again.

“As requested by the grooms, I will proceed with reciting “I will be here” by Steven Curtis Chapman for you,” Asano-san continued.

“If in the morning when you wake,

If the sun does not appear,

I will be here.

If in the dark we lose sight of love,

Hold my hand and have no fear,

I will be here.

I will be here,

When you feel like being quiet,

When you need to speak your mind I will listen.

Through the winning, losing, and trying we’ll be together,

And I will be here.

If in the morning when you wake,

If the future is unclear,

I will be here.

As sure as seasons were made for change,

Our lifetimes were made for years,

I will be here.

I will be here,

And you can cry on my shoulder,

When the mirror tells us we’re older.

I will hold you, to watch you grow in beauty,

And tell you all the things you are to me.

We’ll be together and I will be here.

I will be true to the promises I’ve made,

To you and to the one who gave you to me.

I will be here.”

  


In the short silence that followed, Asano-san stepped back and started the song they’d chosen. The warm notes of an acoustic guitar started playing a few broken-up accords, transitioning into the accompanying melody of the song “A thousand Years” by Christina Perri. Instead of the original they’d decided on a cover sung by a man. It had a beautiful simpleness to it, and one couldn’t help but focus on the lyrics with the heartfelt way they were sung.

As he was listening to the lyrics, the reality of the moment started to catch up to him. Just a few minutes from now they’d speak their vows, and Yuuri had the strong wish to be as close to Victor as he could get right now. He tried to shuffle closer to Victor without being noticed. One glance back at the broad, knowing grin Phichit was shooting his way told him that he wasn’t as subtle as he’d hoped. Still, he got a bit closer to Victor. Staying there, he lightly caressed his hand, hoping that Victor would take his hand again. He did.

The singer was repeating the line “one step closer” now, while the guitar sounded softer and quieter, finally ending on one last accord. Yuuri looked at Victor and found him smiling at him. Squeezing his hand, Victor mouthed the word “soon” at him, and Yuuri couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen his Victor as happy as he looked right now.

“Marriage,” Asano-san said, “is the promise to respect, cherish and love your partner; to trust, and honour them as an individual in your togetherness. It is the commitment one heart makes to another. Two souls that wish to spend the rest of their lives together will be bound through their love. They will share their hopes, dreams, wishes, longings and desires, their memories, joys and sorrows. To support and help one another through all times of your lives is the promise you’ll make.

“The moment of sharing your vows may be brief, but your commitment to one another will last a lifetime. Victor and Yuuri, you have chosen to write your own vows, and it is with these words you’ll express your binding promises to love, honour, and cherish one another. If you are ready to make these promises, I invite you to face another and speak your vows.”

Victor turned around, handed Chris his bouquet, and took the copy of his vow out. With his left hand he then reached out to take Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri was glad that Victor did so; he himself probably wouldn’t be able to go through with the ceremony without the grounding feeling of Victor’s hand in his.

Taking a deep breath, Victor looked into his eyes and said, “My dear Yuuri, I will love all of you unconditionally. I will stay by your side through times of joy and times of hardship, I will support you, share your dreams, and help you achieve your goals.”

Yuuri felt the back of his eyes burn with tears, and had to swallow.

“From this day until the end of days, I’ll walk with you as your partner, friend and lover. While doing so I will talk to you with respect, listen to you with compassion, and offer you the warmth and comfort you need.”

Victor spoke his vows with only a few quick glances at his card, and tried to hold Yuuri’s gaze as much as possible. During the last part Victor’s voice had sounded thick, and his eyes had been tearing up.

Needing a moment until he could breathe evenly again, and for his voice to sound steady, Yuuri gave their officiant a quick look. Upon seeing his expression, she gave him a reassuring smile and nod. Carefully, he wiped away his tears that threatened to fall any second now, before he retrieved his card, glanced at it and began to speak his vow.

“Vitya my love, I will love you for who you are. I promise to cherish you, to be grateful for our love and our time,” he took a shuddering breath and smiled at Victor. “I will do my best to support you and help you grow as we build our life together. I will trust and respect you as my partner, friend and lover. Whatever hardships we may face, I will face them with you, every good and beautiful thing, every joy, I want to share them with you until the end of time.”

As soon as he was done, Victor let out a quiet sob and tried his best to keep his tears from falling, clutching Yuuri’s hand firmly all the while.

Asano-san gave them another moment to gather themselves before she continued.

“Victor, do you take Yuuri to be your lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto him for as long as you both shall live?”

Victor looked at Yuuri, his eyes full of love beneath his tears, and as firmly as he could he said, “I do.”

Gazing back at Victor, Yuuri got lost in the emotions he could see in Victor’s eyes. He barely heard Asano-san ask him the same question, noticing just in time that he was supposed to answer.

“I do,” he said, his smile growing impossibly wide.

“We now need the ring bearer to present the rings,” she said.

Victor turned to Makka and called her. Two tries later, she slowly got up from her place at Loop’s feet and walked over to them, her tail wagging.

“Good girl!” Victor praised and petted her as he unfastened the box from her collar.

The gold of their wedding bands glistened in the sun as they both pledged to love the other today, tomorrow, and forever. As soon as they had exchanged the rings, the song “All of Me” began to play. When the voice of John Legend started to join the piano, their officiant stepped forward with the official wedding certificate which they still had to sign.

During the days leading up to today, they had gone to the Hasetsu townhall with all of the necessary documents to prepare the certificate, so that the only thing left to do for today was signing it alongside with a copy. After them Chris and Phichit went to give their signatures as witnesses.

When the last notes of the song faded, Asano-san smiled and said, “Victor and Yuuri, you came here today to declare your love and commitment to each other in the presence of your family and friends. You each gave and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. With the rights given to me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now seal this ceremony with a kiss.”

_Finally,_ Yuuri thought. He’d been dying to kiss Victor since he first saw him walking down the aisle. Turning towards Victor, he stepped up to him, and Victor pulled him close. Not wanting to rush this, Yuuri moved slowly and took his time to look into Victor’s eyes. The love he saw there—he wanted to see it there forever. And he wanted to always treasure it, never wanting to take it for granted.

Victor smiled at him as he let his hands wander up over Yuuri’s sides until they gently cupped each side of his head. Angling his head, Yuuri leaned in. Their kiss tasted impossibly sweet on Yuuri’s lips, its gentleness made him shiver, and he hoped he could stop the time, to be able to come back to this moment as often as he wanted.

Slowly, they let the kiss end, and hugged each other afterwards.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered against Victor’s neck.

“ I love you too,  _ my Yuuri, _ ”  Victor murmured back, and Yuuri could hear the smile in his husband’s voice.

“Friends and family, I now present to you Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Asano-san said, and their guests broke into cheers and applause.

They stopped hugging to turn to their family and friends, and Victor raised both of their joined hands up for them to see. If possible, their cheers grew even louder. Makka who’d stayed next to them jumped and barked.

Victor turned to him again and pulled him into a second kiss. It was less gentle and overall messier than their first kiss as husbands had been, but he could feel the full force of Victor’s joy in it. The brilliant sounding piano notes of Yuuri’s old free skate music, “Yuri on Ice” started to play, and he smiled into the kiss too, giving up on even trying to hold back his happy tears.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was the first part! I hope you had a great time reading it, and will come back for the second chapter. I'll greatly appreciate your kudos and comments, and make sure to check Ely's art ♥
> 
> [Here's the park where they get married.](https://www.mifuneyamarakuen.jp/en/) It's actually in the same province as Yuuri's hometown in canon! They'll have the reception there in the second chapter and stay the night in the accommodations the park offers (I'll take more freedom with the architecture of those though). Regarding the upload of the second part: I'll try to get it up this month, however I can't promise, since I'm currently really busy with real life and university... :(
> 
> Find me on [**tumblr**](https://and-then-yoi-happened.tumblr.com), [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/EDemimsy), and [**pillowfort**](https://www.pillowfort.io/Emma_DeMimsy).


End file.
